Una chica tratando de vivir como un chico
by Konan-Roya
Summary: Alice, quien legalmente se llama Kei Gehabich, es una chica de debe lidiar con la vida de un chico de clase alta; todo para que en un futuro, su familia se convierta en la realeza de la zona Aristocrática de Japón, pero ¿Que pasara si es que se enamora?
1. Soy un chico

**Konan: Hola, aquí de nuevo subiendo este fic**

**Dan: Ya estas mejor?**

**Konan: Por supuesto**

**Alice: Me alegra mucho Konan-Chan**

**Konan: Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que aun siguen mis fics**

**Alice: En serio, Konan-Chan esta muy agradecida**

**Konan: Bueno aquí les dejo el fic espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para divertirme con ellos. Esta obra es 100% sin fines de lucro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fic, el mundo en que se realiza ha sido creado por mi xDD<strong>

* * *

><p>Una Familia muy prestigiosa en Tokio estaba esperando el nacimiento de un primogénito, pero la espera ya era mucha, ya que todos esperaban que naciera el heredero de la familia Gehabich, el hijo que nacería, tendría muchos lujos y sobretodo la posibilidad de convertirse en Rey de la parte Aristocrática de Japón.<p>

Un día cuando se supo de la noticia de que la señora Akemi Gehabich estaba embarazada, todos los parientes de la familia estaban contentos, ya que al fin nacería el hijo que tanto esperaba la familia.

Pero la felicidad duro unos meses, tal vez solo para Akemi, ya que ella y su doctor de cabecera, sabían un secreto que podría llevar a su familia a la ruina.

La criatura que la señora Gehabich esperaba, era una niña, pero nadie sabría, pues la criaría como si fuese un niño.

Después del nacimiento de "Alice", quien legalmente se llamaba Kei Gehabich, todos estaban felices por el hijo heredero, quien es sus primeros años de vida estudiaba con tutores en su casa.

Al Cumpleaños numero 15, entraría a estudiar un instituto, para que pudiera compartir con gente de su edad, pues es aquí donde empieza toda la historia, de esta chica que debe vivir como un chico, que sabiendo eso ella, debe guardar el secreto por que su familia puede caer en desgracia si esta sale a la luz.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Hoy es mi primer día de clases, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca he asistido a una escuela o a algo por el estilo, siempre mis lesiones eran en casa, bueno eso lo decidió mi madre, ya que dijo que era todo por mi bien, ya que nadie debía saber de que soy mujer y no hombre como todo el mundo piensa. Como me gustaría tener el cabello largo, poder vestirme femeninamente, o sacarme esta faja que tengo puesta para que mi busto no se note, bueno que puedo hacer, así es la vida que me toco y tendré que aguantar esto hasta mi muerte…<p>

Bueno será mejor entrar….

* * *

><p>Cuando entré al edificio, todas las chicas se me quedaron mirando y eso no me gusto nada. Tenía que dirigirme a mi salón pero no sabia donde quedaba así que me acerque a un grupo de chicos para que me ayudaran.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola, soy Kei, soy nuevo y necesito que me digan donde queda el salón 1-B, ¿si es que pueden? – dije un poco nerviosa con mi voz de joven, no me era difícil ya que mi madre me ayudo a practicar todos estos años.<p>

-Ese es nuestro salón! Hola mi nombre es Dan, mucho gusto – me respondió un chico de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos oscuros

-Si quieres quédate con nosotros un rato y cuando toquen el timbre vamos, ¿te parece? Ah por cierto yo soy Billy – me pregunto un chico de cabello rubio, largo y ojos azules

-Yo soy Ace, mucho gusto – me saludo un chico de pelo azul verdoso y ojos grises

-Soy Shun – me respondió un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos ámbar

- Ok– conteste

* * *

><p>Estuvo muy divertida la conversación con los chicos, aunque me sentía muy rara, ya que nunca había estado con otros chicos que no fueran los que hay en mi familia; todos eran muy simpáticos, pero el que me llamo mas la atención fue Shun, no se, es como un poco mas distinto a los demás, es muy reservado, pero tiene algo que me hace sentir bien y a gusto.<p>

Cuando toco el timbre nos dirigimos al salón, me senté junto a Dan, en eso llega el profesor y me hace pasar al frente a presentarme.

* * *

><p>-Hola Soy Kei Gehabich, un gusto en conocerlos – dije mientras estaba parada frente al salón<p>

En eso siento como las miradas de las chicas estaban dirigidas hacia mi, sentí como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico

- Bueno espero que sean buenos con su nuevo compañero, puedes volver a tu asiento junto al señor Kuso – dijo el profesor

* * *

><p>La clase paso muy rápida, cuando salimos a receso, los chicos me invitaron a ir con ellos, no podía negarme, así que me fui con ellos, ahí me presentaron a sus amigas, Mira, Julie y Runo, que también estaban en nuestro salón, muy simpáticas y agradables todas.<p>

Antes de que se acabara el receso, me dirigí hacia mi casillero, siento la sensación de que me perseguían pero no lo tome en cuenta, al llegar a mi casillero, veo a una niña que se me acerca y me dice…

* * *

><p>- Ho…la me llamo Kyoko Amakusa y me gustaría saber… si… - decía muy nerviosa.<p>

- Me llamo Kei Gehabich, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dije para que entráramos mas en confianza

-Gehabich-kun, es que se te cayó esto, y quería devolvértelo – me dijo Kyoko devolviéndome una pulsera que tenia una "A" grabada

-Gracias, esto es muy importante para mi – le dije sonriéndole

-De nada, bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Kyoko dijo menos nerviosa y salio corriendo

-Adiós que tengas buen día – le dije despidiéndome, en eso llega Shun

-Hola Shun – le salude

-Hola Kei – dijo muy fríamente

-Creo que le gustas a la chica que estuvo aquí hace un momento, que apenas te vio salio corriendo – le dije en tono burlón

-A la mayoría le gusto, pero no me interesa – dijo el moreno muy serio

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me interesa, todavía no encuentro a la persona adecuada, y creo que nunca la encontrare – le dije colocándome un poco triste.

-Yo también estoy esperando a la chica adecuada, que sea única … emmm…. emmmm… creo de deberíamos irnos – dijo Shun Sujetándome del brazo

-Ok – le conteste

* * *

><p>Después se ese primer día de clases, estaba muy feliz, a la salida del instituto, nos juntamos todos, Dan, Billy, Ace, Mira, Julie, Runo, Shun y yo.<p>

Dan, Billy y Ace, se fueron juntos y mientras que Mira, Julie y Runo, se iban por el otro lado, así que quedamos Shun y yo.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde vives Kei? – me pregunto Shun<p>

Casi llegando a las afueras de la cuidad… ¿y tu? – respondí y le pregunte a Shun

-Yo también – me respondió

-Vamos, que quiero llegar pronto a mi casa – dije haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p>Casi todo el camino estuvo en silencio, hasta que Shun me hablo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Sabes, tu eres un poco raro – me dijo muy serio<p>

-¿Lo crees?... bueno …lo raro de mi es que soy poco expresivo, creo que quiero parecer estar bien cuando me encuentro mal – le respondí un poco triste

-Pero, eso te haría mal con el paso del tiempo, por que el no expresar lo que sientes te mata por dentro – me dijo Shun aconsejándome

-Es que mi familia es algo exigente conmigo, y especialmente mi madre, ella siempre tratando que sea un mejor hombre – le dije

-En serio?... pero talvez quiera lo mejor para ti – me dijo Shun

-No, no lo creo, para mi que quiere lo mejor para ella y para mi padre, y no piensan en lo que yo quiero, en lo que quiero ser – dije tratando de aguantar de que mis lagrimas cayeran

-Si necesitas algo, solo avísame, yo te ayudare – dijo Shun tomándome el hombro

-Gracias, bueno esta es mi casa, nos vemos mañana – dije despidiéndome de Shun

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose de mi

* * *

><p>Cuando entre a mi casa, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y comencé a llorar.<p>

POR QUE ME TENIA QUE TOCAR UNA VIDA ASI, ¿PORQUE?, ¿PORQUE? – repetía una y otra vez, pero en eso, Shun pasa por mi cabeza, no se, el es muy especial, aunque sea un poco reservado, yo puedo sacarles algunas palabras, y además de lo hermosos que son sus ojos, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?¿Talvez me estoy enamorando de Shun? Eso no puede ser, tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza.

Al rato tome una ducha y me fui a acostar, ya que para mi fue un gran día, conocí a gente grandiosa, como Dan, Billy, Ace, Mira, Runo, Julie y a Shun …Shun…Shun…Shun…Shun…. ¿Pero que me pasa?. Shun no puede salirse de mi cabeza, eso es solo una señal, estoy enamorada de el.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: espero que les haya gustado el fic<strong>

**Alice: Por que tengo que hacerme pasar por un hombre?**

**Konan: por que yo lo digo buahahaha**

**Alice: Pero así se me va hacer más difícil decirle mis sentimientos a Shun**

**Konan: Tienes que sufrir para eso buahahahaha**

**Dan: Tengo Hambreee!**

**Konan: Que pena por ti Dan que no tengas comida (_hablando__con__la__boca__llena__de__Ramen__n.n_)**

**Dan: Ya estas comiendo Ramen T_T**

**Konan: Te torturo sicológicamente, ya que mi amiga dijo que no te torturara tanto físicamente**

**Dan:****Eres****un****perra**¬¬

**Konan: Que dijiste mal nacido! (_tomando__la__silla__del__escritorio__y__se__la__tiro__a__Dan_)**

**Dan:X.X**

**Alice: Konan ¿no crees que se excediste?**

**Konan: No creo que no**

**Alice: Pero mira a Dan**

**Dan: X.X**

**Konan: Dan?**

**Dan: X.X**

**Konan: Mira un filete**

**Dan: Que rico filete n0n**

**Konan: Bueno dejen reviews n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan-Roia<strong>


	2. Guarden mi secreto

**Konan: Después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo subir el capitulo**

**Alice: Nadie te culpa, eran los malditos exámenes ¬¬**

**Konan: Si ¬¬ , pero … la ventaja es que los exámenes finales son mas fáciles que todos los exámenes que nos hacen durante el semestre n.n**

**Dan: Que suerte la tuya**

**Konan: Lo dices por que tu no estudias**

**Dan: **

**Shun: Deja de hablar tanto y mejor coloca el capitulo**

**Konan: Tú no me dices que hacer Ninja de quinta ¬¬… Bueno aquí el capitulo 2 de este fic.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, solo ocupo los personajes para divertirme y hacerlos sufrir.**

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté al amanecer, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que vería a Shun nuevamente, quiero verlo, con solo verlo me basta… así que me levante y fui a tomar una ducha, para luego colocarme mi uniforme y bajar a tomar desayuno.<p>

Al terminar de comer, me lave los dientes y me dispuse a tomar mi bolso y a salir de mi casa… mientras me dirigía a la cerca de salida… logre divisar una cabellera negra que estaba a unos 2 metros de mi… y lo salude.

Buenos días Shun – le salude amablemente

Buenos días – respondió el pelinegro

Podría irme contigo al instituto? – pregunte, aunque con mucho nervio

Claro, por que no – dijo y se dispuso a caminar, yo le seguí

De primera no conversábamos nada, pero de pronto el comenzó a entablar una conversación de la nada y yo le seguí; me comentaba de su entrenamiento Ninja y de lo estricto que era su abuelo, y yo le decía que mi madre también lo era. Platicamos de nuestras familias hasta que llegamos al instituto.

Se siente tan bien hablar con el, y sus hermosos ojos me encantan, ese color ámbar que me cautiva completamente… pero.. no puedo enamorarme de el… me puede parecer atractivo, pero no debo enamorarme de Shun

Al llegar a la entrada nos encontramos con Ace y Billy, de lejos se podía divisar a las chicas.

Los chicos me dijeron que Dan siempre llegaba tarde por eso que no lo esperaban.

Después de conversar un buen rato, tocaron el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón.

* * *

><p>Al haber pasado como 45 minutos de entrar a clases llego Dan, el maestro no lo dejo entrar a si que lo mando a fuera de la clases, pero este insistía en entrar, así que lo dejo entrar.<p>

Yo estaba sentada al lado de Shun, entre susurros intercambiábamos palabras….

Pobre Dan, pero por que ayer no llego tarde? – le pregunte al pelinegro

Por que nos quedamos a dormir a su casa – Me contesto

Gehabich, Kazami, dejen de conversar o salen de la sala – nos hablo el maestro

Esta bien maestro – contestamos al unísono

* * *

><p>Al acabar la primera clase, todos salimos al patio del instituto, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol.<p>

Ace tenia que ir a la recepción, por algunos papeles, así que Shun y yo lo acompañamos.

Al llegar a la oficina de la recepción Shun y yo nos quedamos afuera, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una chica se me acerca.

Hola – dijo la joven dirigiéndose a mi

Hola, que se te ofrece? – le pregunte

Necesito hablar un poco contigo, puedo? – me pregunto

Esta bien, Shun vuelo al rato – le hable al pelinegro y este solo asintió

Nos dirigimos a unos pasillos más allá de la oficina, hasta que la chica paro y me hablo

Bueno mi nombre es Hikari, y bueno te quería de…de … de…cir… q….que…t….tu… - trataba de hablar la joven

Que pasa? – le pregunte, pero era obvio lo que me quería decir

ES QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – me grito Hikari

Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo a alguien especial, pero si gustas podemos ser amigos – le dije extendiéndole mi mano

Pero… - me dijo Hikari

Yo te ayudare a buscar a alguien que te corresponda – le dije sonriéndole

Gracias Kei-kun – me respondió con una sonrisa Hikari- sabes me tengo que ir por que tengo que estudiar para un examen y esa clase me cuesta mucho

En serio?, yo te podría ayudar, vamos a mi casa después de clases?- le ofrecí

Etto… no quiero ser una molestia – dijo muy nerviosa Hikari

Después de clases nos juntamos en la salida, ok? – dije mientras me dirigía a la recepción.

Esta bien, por cierto sabes química? – me dijo Hikari

Por supuesto – dije sonriéndole

Gracias – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego irse

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a la recepción estaba Ace y Shun esperándome<p>

Por que demoraste tanto? – me pregunto Ace

Pues estaba hablando con una amiga – le respondí

Vamos, los demás deben de estar esperándonos – digo Shun

* * *

><p>Caminamos por el largo pasillo, el cual dirigía al patio del instituto, y cuando llegamos donde los chicos y las chicas, tocaron el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón<p>

* * *

><p>Esta vez me senté con Runo, Julie y Mira, ya que nos tocaba ir al laboratorio y teníamos que hacer grupos de 4, mientras realizábamos el proyecto las chica comenzaron de hablar sobre la ropa de moda y de varios diseñadores de modas famosos, y de los cuales yo sabia bastante, pues tengo muchas revistas escondidas debajo de mi cama.<p>

Ayer por Internet estaba viendo vestidos para la fiesta de comienzo de año escolar, como saben se hace una semana después de comenzar las clases, en eso encontré uno hermoso hecho por Diane von Furstenberg n.n – dijo Julie muy emocionada

Yo pienso que Gianni Versace es uno de los mejores diseñadores de modas del mundo.- dijo Mira

Yo pienso igual que Mira – dijo Runo

von Furstenberg – dijo Julie

Versace – dijeron Mira y Runo

von Furstenberg

Versace

von Furstenberg

Versace

Y Kei, que piensas? – me pregunto Runo

Pues yo creo que… mmmmm….Giorgio Arman… el es el mejor del mundo – dije muy tranquila

Todas las chicas me quedan mirando

Como sabes de diseñadores? – me preguntó Runo

Tu me preguntaste o no? – le dije mirando seria

Si pero era en broma – Me volvió a hablar la peliazul

_En eso quede pensando, seria bueno para mi contarle mi secreto a las chicas?_

_Seria de mucha ayuda, por si es que me pasa algún accidente o algo por el estilo_

Bueno chicas, en el receso tengo que contarles algo muy importante – dije muy seria

Ok, lo que tu digas Kei – dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono

* * *

><p>Una vez que salimos a receso, me dirigí con las chicas a una de las partes mas apartada del instituto, para poder contarles mi secreto con tranquilidad.<p>

Que nos tienes que contar? – pregunto Mira

Si y porque solamente a nosotras? – pregunto Runo

Es que es un tema muy delicado – dije

Eres homosexual? – pregunto Julie

Todos la quedamos mirando con gotita estilo anime

No es eso – le respondí

Entonces dinos? - pregunto Runo

Bueno chicas, este es el secreto más grande que la familia Gehabich tiene, que solo 3 personas de la familia lo saben – les dije

En serio?, tan importante es? – dijo Mira mirándome seriamente y yo solamente asentí

Como iba diciendo, el secreto es muy importante y se que ustedes lo guardaran muy bien, y se que me ayudarían… esperen un momento que ya vuelvo – dije y posteriormente escondiéndome detrás de un árbol

Que vas a hacer? – me pregunto Julie

Ya veras – respondí

Después de un momento de estar escondida, sacándome un poquito de peso de encima salí del árbol.

Las chicas parecían estar en shock, por la sorpresa

Es mi idea o tu tienes senos? – pregunto Runo

Pues si, es que debajo del uniforme tengo esta faja – dije sacando mi voz femenina

Pero por que te haces pasar por chico?- me pregunto Mira

Les conté la historia, y de lo que tuvo que hacer mi madre para que la familia no cayera en la ruina.

Puedo confiar que esto se lo llevaran a la tumba? – les pregunte seriamente

Sii amiga n.n – respondieron las 3 al unísono

Gracias, bueno me ayudarían a colocarme la faja – les dije

Pues si amiga, pero no te podemos llamar Kei entre nosotras, tienes un nombre de chica? – dijo Julie

Llámenme Alice – les dije

Ok – respondieron

* * *

><p>Después de que se terminaran las clases, me despedí de las chicas y nos dirigimos juntas a la salida en donde Hikari me esperaba y nos fuimos juntos caminando, estudiamos 2 horas y la fui a dejar a su casa, y cuando venia de vuelta me encontré con Mira, Runo y Julie.<p>

Alice! – grito Julie

Hola – las salude

Que haces aquí? – me pregunto Runo

Pues me dirigía a mi casa – le conteste

Vives cerca de aquí? – Me pregunto Mira

Pues si, si quieren se la muestro?- les pregunte a mis amigas

Ok – Respondieron las 3 y caminamos en dirección a mi casa

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a mi casa, subimos rápidamente a mi habitación, conversamos muy alegremente, al fin me sentía una chica normal.<p>

Oie Runo, cuando le dirás a Dan lo que sientes por el? – le pregunto Julie mirándola con cara picara

QUE NO ME GUSTA DAN! – Grito Runo muy sonrojada

Sisi claro, y a Mira no le gusta Ace – dijo Julie

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta Ace – contesto Mira un poco sonrojada

Chicas, si quieren yo les puedo ayudar a averiguar a quien le gusta a Dan y a Ace – les dije

Eso me parece una buena idea – dijo Julie

Y también a quien le gusta Billy – Dijo Runo mirando picadamente a Julie

No me gusta Billy! – dijo Julie

Yo se a quien le gusta Billy – les dije

A quien? – preguntaron las 3 al unísono

No respondí, pero como Julie se estaba tapando con una almohada, solamente la apunte.

Lo sabia – dijo Mira

Y a ti quien te gusta Alice? – me pregunto Runo

Por el momento nadie, pero creo que pronto lo estaré dije muy triste

Pero dinos quien es, para poder hacer algo al respecto - dijo Mira

Es Shun – dije soltando pequeñas lágrimas

Amiga, nosotras te ayudaremos para que puedas estar con el, como toda una mujer– pregunto Julie dejando la almohada a un lado

Pero…– les dije muy apenada

Hay que hacer algo para que puedas estar con el – dijo Mira

Pero como, si supuestamente soy un chico – les dije llorando

Oigan, pero se le olvida un detalle- dijo Runo

Cual? – preguntamos Mira, Julie y yo

Pues, la fiesta que es dentro de unos días – dijo Runo

Si, es este sábado – dijo Mira

Entonces mañana miércoles, vamos a ir de compras – dijo Julie

Y te compraremos un vestido hermoso – dijo Runo

Pero como me probare los vestidos, pensaran que soy "raro" – les dije

Pues mañana será oficialmente tu primer día como una mujer – dijeron las 3 al unísono

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**Julie: A mi me encanto!**

**Konan: n.n**

**Dan: Extrañaba tus actualizaciones**

**Konan: Ya lo dije antes, la culpa fue de los malditos exámenes ¬¬**

**Dan: Es por eso que yo no estudio, solo copio n.n**

**Konan: Si, no te queda otra por que con ese cerebro con suerte piensas en comida**

**Dan: mentira!**

**Konan: Con este aparato puedo leer tus pensamientos –saca unos audífonos con una antena-**

**Dan: No lo creo**

**Konan: Te demostrare que si –se coloca los audífonos y con la antena apunta hacia la cabeza de Dan-**

***pensamientos de Dan***

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Konan: Ja! Tenía razón, Julie ven a escuchar**

**Julie: OK –se coloca los audífonos- **

***pensamientos de Dan***

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Comida owo**

**Julie: 100% comprobado**

**Dan: **

**Konan: Comentarios, criticas , o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, las recibo todas n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan-Roia<strong>


	3. Primer día como una chica

**Konan: Holaa n.n**

**Alice: Que emoción, este día va a hacer el mejor de mi vida**

**Konan: see n.n**

**Joe: Tal vez este dia será feliz, pero después Konan te hará sufrir**

**Konan: Tú cierra la boca ¬¬**

**Alice: De que esta hablando Joe?**

**Joe: y que gano si no le digo?**

**Konan: Tal vez aparecer en mi fic**

**Joe: Vale**

**Alice: No entiendo nada ¿?**

**Konan: Gracias por sus reviews, ahora a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté en la mañana, no tenia ganas de levantarme, sentía mis parpados pesados, pero cuando Shun llego a mi mente, todas esas molestias desaparecieron y de un salto me levante de la cama y corrí en dirección al baño para tomar una relajante ducha.<p>

A penas termine de tomar desayuno, y de lavarme los dientes sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta, mi corazón decía que era Shun, y tenia razón.

Esa sensación de estar platicando tan cómodamente con el me llenaba de felicidad, el ver su cálida sonrisa hacia que mi corazón palpitase casi a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

><p>Estudiaste para el examen de hoy? – me pregunto el pelinegro<p>

Pues si, estuve estudiando con Hikari – le conteste la pregunta

Es tu novia? – me pregunto mirándome picadamente

No, solo es una amiga – le dije

Aja, si claro – Me dijo Shun sarcásticamente

No me gusta Hikari, me gusta otra persona – dije colocándome un poco sonrojada

En serio? Es del instituto? – me pregunto

Pues, si – le dije

Que suerte tienes – me dijo Shun

Por que lo dices? – le pregunte

El hecho que te guste una persona, alguien especial, esa persona que siempre estará contigo, en las buenas y en las malas… aquella persona que demuestre ese amor por ti en cualquier momento… tienes suerte de haber encontrado a esa persona… no como yo que todavía no la encuentro – dijo Shun un poco triste

_Shun…como desearia besarte en este instante –_me quede pensando mientras lo observaba de reojo

Tampoco es para tanto, pues nunca podré decirle a esa persona todo lo que siento, para mi es un amor imposible – le dije

Solo debes decirle – me dijo

Para mi no es tan fácil – dije bajando la mirada

Kei… - dijo Shun

Mira en la entrada se encuentran todos – dije mientras que corría hacia la entrada del instituto ,para cortar la conversación ya que no quería que supiera muchos detalles, y además estaría en riesgo a que me descubriera.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, me fui con las chicas hacia el salón y nos sentamos a conversar<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno hoy salimos mas temprano – dijo Mira<p>

Que genial – dijo Runo

Así tendremos toda la tarde para buscar los vestidos, para asi ser las chicas mejores vestidas del baile – dijo Julie

Sii – dije muy emocionada

No, hay viene el maestro – dijo Mira quejándose

* * *

><p>Todas las clases pasaron muy rápido, estoy muy emocionada por las compras de hoy, ya que comprare un hermoso vestido de chica, y asi impresionar a Shun el día del Baile, pero primero debías pasar a la cada de Mira, en donde nos presento a su hermano mayor, Keith, el cual va en 3-A, motivo por el cual no lo habías visto en el instituto, ya que los tercero van a clases en las tardes. El hermano de Mira nos presento a su amigo, el cual lo acompañaba y se encontraba presente en la vivienda, Joe Brown, de la misma clase que Keith.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola hermanita - saludo Keith a Mira<p>

Hermano, Hola Joe – Saludo Mira a los jóvenes que se encontraban apunto de salir a sus clases

Hola chicas, y Mira quien es el? – pregunto el rubio al verme

Bueno el es Kei un amigo que nos ayudara a estudiar – dijo Mira mintiendo

Esta bien, vamos Joe o si no llegaremos tarde – Dijo Keith

Ok, Adiós chicas, adiós Kei – se despido Joe y los 2 jóvenes salieron de la casa

Bueno ahora Alice, a cambiarte – Dijeron las 3 al unísono

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por el cambio, la ropa volaba por toda la habitación de Mira, toda la situación me hacia imaginar en como me tratarían cuando fuéremos de compras.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero lo mejor de todo, es me al fin me sentiría como una verdadera mujer.<p>

Alice te ves bella – Dijo Julie muy emocionada

Si pero le falta algo – dijo Runo

Esto es lo que te falta – dijo Mira sacando de una caja una peluca anaranjada, era un cabello ondulado y muy largo

Es hermoso – dije con unas lágrimas en mis ojos

Ay Alice, no llores, no ves que se te correrá el maquillaje – dijo Julie, todas reímos por el comentario

Mejor vámonos, hay que aprovechar el día – dijo Mira

Si – dijimos todas

* * *

><p>Una vez que salimos de la casa de Mira, sentía que los chicos me miraban demasiado, haciendo que me sonrojara por los comentarios<p>

* * *

><p>que escuchaba de ellos de mi persona, lo cual provocaba la risa de mis acompañantes.<p>

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, las chicas me llevaban por todas las tiendas a una velocidad impresionante, no podía evitar reírme, es tan divertido estar con ellas, hacen que me olvide de mi "otra vida" , ellas son verdaderamente mis amigas, por eso las quiero mucho, no me arrepiento de haberlas conocido y de haberles revelado mi secreto.

Listas ya las compras que realizamos , nos dirigimos al patio de comida.

* * *

><p>Chicas, vallan a buscar una mesa – dijo Julie junto con Runo<p>

Ok – respondí junto a Mira

* * *

><p>Estuvimos buscando una mesa adecuada, para estar a gusto, una vez que la encontramos y que nos sentamos, le hablo a Mira.<p>

* * *

><p>Mira ire al baño, al rato regreso – le dije<p>

Ok, no tardes – me respondió

* * *

><p>En el camino hacia el baño, iba pensando en lo bien que había pasado el día, pero no iba pendiente de mi alrededor lo cual provoca que chocara con alguien.<p>

* * *

><p>Auch! – me queje mirando hacia el suelo<p>

Eso dolió – dijo el chico

Estas bie… - no pude terminar la frase cuando me di cuenta de que era Shun

Si, lo estoy, y tu? – me pregunto sonriendo

Lo siento, me tengo que ir – dije muy nerviosa y me fui corriendo

Espera – fue lo último que escuche del joven de negra cabellera, mientras yo me iba alejando.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mesa que se encontraban mis amigas, no les quise contar nada, por que sabían que dirían que fui una tonta al escapar de Shun de esa manera.<p>

Después de comer, tomamos nuestras bolsas y nos dirigimos a la salida del centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Chicas, queda muy poco para el baile – Dijo Julie<p>

Es verdad – dijo Mira

Lo se chicas, pero estoy muy cansada, me quiero ir a casa, que opinan?– Dijo Runo

A mi también me parece buena idea – dije yo, solo quería salir del lugar, ya que pensar de que Shun podía seguir en el centro comercial, me hacia colocar mas nerviosa de lo que estaba

Bueno – dijeron Julie y Mira

* * *

><p>Pero en ese momento, un grupo de chicos muy conocidos se encontraba a escasos metros de nosotras.<p>

* * *

><p>Miren Chicas es Billy – dijo Julie con un tono muy chillón<p>

También esta Dan – dijo Mira mirando a Runo con cara picara

Y también esta Ace - dijo Runo haciendo de Mira se sonrojada

Y tambien Shun – dijo Julie mirándome

Deja de mirarme de esa manera Julie – dijo muy nerviosa

Por que no nos acercamos – dijo Mira

No creo que sea buena idea – dije

Vamos no seas aguafiestas Alice – Dijo Julie

Di que si Alice – Me dijo Runo

Esta bien – dije

* * *

><p>Cada centímetros que nos acercábamos a los chico, sentía que mi corazón en algún momento se saldría por la boca por los nervios.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola chicos – Dijo Mira saludándolos<p>

Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí – dijo Runo

Hola chicas, que ahí? – dijo Dan

Solo andábamos de compras – dijo Julie

Era de esperarse – dijeron Ace y Billy al mismo tiempo

Y quien es ella? - pregunto Dan apuntándome

Es nuestra amiga Alice – Dijo Mira sonriéndome

Hola Alice – saludaron todos menos Shun que estaba mirando hacia otro lado

Hola, un gusto de conocerlos – dije

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

Estábamos dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, cuando nos encontramos con las chicas, yo no le di importancia, así que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que escuche una dulce voz que decía: _Hola, un gusto de conocerlos_

Esa voz la había escuchado unos minutos antes, era la voz de la chica con la que choque, así que gire mi cabeza…

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

Cuando salude a todos, Shun giro la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, lo cual me hizo sonrojar levemente.

* * *

><p>Hola – me dijo Shun<p>

Hola – le conteste tímidamente

Lo siento, por lo de hace un rato – se disculpo Shun

No tienes por que disculparte, si fue mí culpa – dije

Dejemos que la culpa fue de los dos – dijo sonriéndome

Me parece buena idea – dije entre risitas

De donde eres?, es que nunca te había visto – me pregunto Shun muy curioso

Bueno, emmm… llegué hace poco a esta ciudad – mentí

Ah – dijo Shun

Bueno vámonos chicas que se hace tarde – dijo Mira – si es que no estoy en casa cuando mi hermano llegue me va a matar

Ok – contestamos todas y nos despedimos de los chicos

* * *

><p>Al llegar nuevamente a casa de Mira<p>

* * *

><p>Note que estuviste hablando con Shun – me dijo Julie con una mirada picara<p>

Yo también lo note – dijo Mira mirándome muy pícaramente

Es verdad – dijo Runo

Chicas, solo estuvimos hablando unos segundos – dije

Pero yo note que te sonrió y eso nunca lo hace Shun, me refiero a una chica – dijo Mira

Es verdad, yo creo que le gustaste – Dijo Julie

Como puedes pensar eso Julie, si me acaba de conocer – dije

Alice, el nunca le sonríe a las chicas, eso es muy raro ver a Shun hacerlo – Dijo Runo

No se que pensar – dije un poco triste

Lo que debes pensar, es que tienes que conquistar a Shun – dijo Mira

Pero como lo haré? , acuérdate que yo soy Kei – dije

Encontraremos la manera amiga – dijo Julie

Y esa manera es la fiesta de este sábado – dijo Runo

Y que haremos con Kei? , no puede desaparecer – dije tratando de que mis lagrimas no cayeran de mis ojos

Eso es nuestro mayor problema – Dijo Mira

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Bueno eso es todo n.n<strong>

**Joe: Aparecí T-T**

**Konan: Me alegro por ti Joe, y además te presentare mi hermanita**

**Joe: en serio?**

**Konan: si ella se llama Kisa-chan, pasa adelante onee-chan!**

**Kisa-chan: Ettoo… Ho…la **

**Alice: Que tierna n.n**

**Konan: si lo se es igual a mi n.n**

**Joe: No lo creo ¬¬**

**Konan: cállate Joe**

**Joe: No me trates como a …**

**Konan: Cállate no me nombres a ese ¬¬**

**Joe: acuérdate que lo que dijiste **

**Konan: estaba ebria **

**Kisa-chan: nee-san …tengo sueño **

**Konan: si onee-chan,**

**Joe: que tiernita**

**Konan: lo se… como yo**

**Joe: Omitiré comentario**

* * *

><p><strong>BYEE<strong>

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**


	4. Aparición de Obstaculos

**Konan: Bueno ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo de "Una chica tratando de vivir como un chico"**

**Alice: genial**

**Konan: Aprovechando que tengo tiempo escribiré**

**Alice: ya estoy emocionada para leer el capitulo**

**Konan: Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>AL LLEGAR NUEVAMENTE A CASA DE MIRA<p>

* * *

><p>Note que estuviste hablando con Shun – me dijo Julie con una mirada picara<p>

Yo también lo note – dijo Mira mirándome muy pícaramente

Es verdad – dijo Runo

Chicas, solo estuvimos hablando unos segundos – dije

Pero yo note que te sonrió y eso nunca lo hace Shun, me refiero a una chica – dijo Mira

Es verdad, yo creo que le gustaste – Dijo Julie

Como puedes pensar eso Julie, si me acaba de conocer – dije

Alice, el nunca le sonríe a las chicas, eso es muy raro ver a Shun hacerlo – Dijo Runo

No se que pensar – dije un poco triste

Lo que debes pensar, es que tienes que conquistar a Shun – dijo Mira

Pero como lo haré? , acuérdate que yo soy Kei – dije

Encontraremos la manera amiga – dijo Julie

Y esa manera es la fiesta de este sábado – dijo Runo

Y que haremos con Kei? , no puede desaparecer – dije tratando de que mis lagrimas no cayeran de mis ojos

Eso es nuestro mayor problema – Dijo Mira pensativa

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

* * *

><p>Este día fue muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado; en la mañana no desperté del mejor humor, pero, este mal humor fue desapareciendo con la salida temprana de clases y como la salida al centro comercial con los chicos, aun así, ese mal humor no desaparecía del todo, pero al encontrarme con ella, todos los males de mi mente, se esfumaron.<p>

Al estar cerca de ella, muchas sensaciones se presentan, cosas nuevas y agradables, Alice tiene esa esencia que tranquiliza mi ser.

Al llegar a mi casa, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, ahí me quede durante horas, no podía conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en Alice, pero algo me decía que si yo me atreviera a intentar algo con ella, seria un camino difícil, con este ultimo pensamiento fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>AL OTRO DÍA<p>

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Como siempre, me levante muy temprano, Shun me fue a buscar a casa para irnos juntos al instituto, la atmosfera era muy silenciosa, así que hable para entablar una conversación.<p>

Shun, que hiciste ayer? – le pregunte

Pues salimos con los chicos al centro comercial, por que no fuiste? –dijo Shun

Es que tenia cosas que hacer en mi casa – mentí

Ayer fue un buen día – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

En serio?, por que si es que se puede saber? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

Creo que encontré una persona que hace tiempo andaba buscando – me contesto con esa pequeña sonrisa suya

En serio? – le pregunte muy curiosa

Si, pero te cuento mas tarde, ok? – me dijo Shun

Ok – le respondí

* * *

><p>Estábamos resolviendo algunos problemas de matemáticas, cuando el maestro me llama.<p>

Gehabich, lo llaman de la secretaria – dijo el maestro

Ok – dije mientras me disponía a salir del salón

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a las afueras de la secretaria, golpee la puerta, y la secretaria me hizo pasar.<p>

Una vez adentro me pude percatar que se encontraba mi madre sentada frente al escritorio.

Con su permiso me retiro – dijo la secretaria

Cierre bien la puerta, por favor – dijo mi madre

Ok – dijo la secretaria mientras se retiraba

Bueno hijo ahora podremos hablar mejor, no? – dijo mi madre

Que es lo que quieres? – pregunte muy fríamente

Te venia a avisar que tu querida prima Fabia vendrá a estudiar a este instituto – dijo mi madre

Que?- dije muy sorprendida

Pues si, necesito a alguien que te vigile bien – dijo

Entonces ella sabe que yo soy… - no acabe de decir cuando la puerta se abre lentamente y aparece Fabia

Si, se que eres mujer – dijo Fabia

PERO MADRE, YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!– grite muy enojada

Es para asegurarme – dijo mi madre

ASEGURARTE DE QUE? – grite

SE QUIERE ASEGURAR DE QUE NO SE TE OCURRA LA IDEA DE ENAMORARTE! – grito muy fríamente Fabia

Quede en shock al escuchar eso, no me podía ocurrir, era lo ultimo que me faltaba, alguien que impediría decirle a Shun lo que siento.

O tal vez ya te enamoraste? – me pregunto Fabia

No – mentí mirando al suelo

Mas te vale, por que nuestra familia depende de ti – dijo mi madre

Lo se madre – dije cabizbaja

Ahora ve con tu prima a tu salón – dijo mi madre

Ok, Fabia, vamos – dije

* * *

><p>Al llegar nuevamente al salón, toda la clase se nos quedo mirando, fui donde el maestro y decirle de la nueva estudiante.<p>

Alumnos, como ven, tenemos a una nueva estudiante – dijo el maestro

Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen, mucho gusto – dijo

Gehabich, lleva a tu prima al banco que esta al lado tuyo – dijo el maestro

Si – dije

Estaban casi todos los chicos de la clase mirando embobados a Fabia, pero no lo tome en cuenta hasta que esta me pregunta

Como se llama el chico que esta ahí? – dijo apuntando a Shun

Se llama Shun Kazami – dije mirando hacia otro lado

Con que Shun Kazami, mmm… - dijo Fabia

Que intentaras hacer? – pregunte un poco preocupada

Nada que te importe "Kei" – dijo

* * *

><p>Al acabar la clase, con los chicos salimos a nuestro lugar de siempre<p>

Oye Kei , tu conoces al la chica nueva? – preguntó Julie

Es su prima no escuchaste cuando el maestro le dijo a Kei que la llevara a su banco - dijo Runo

Así, ahora me acuerdo – dijo Julie

Y como es tu prima? – pregunto Mira

Digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien – dije

En serio?, yo creo que se ve muy simpática – dijo Billy

Eso es solo apariencia – dije

Mientras conversábamos, Hikari aparece

Kei, necesito tu ayuda en algo, si es que no este ocupado – dijo la pelinegra

Si voy enseguida – dije mientras me ponía de pie, ya que estaba sentada en el pasto

Kei, necesito que me ayudes con matemáticas, puedes? – me pregunto

Si, no hay problema – dije

Gracias – dijo

Que te pasa, te veo un poco extraña – le dije un poco preocupada

Etto… es que…hay … un… chico … que va en mi clase – dijo Hikari levemente sonrojada

En serio?, como se llama? yo te puedo ayudar – dije sonriéndole dulcemente

Se llama Baron – dijo ahora mas sonrojada que antes

Ya veo, sabes a mi también me gusta alguien de mi clase – le dije

Quien es?- me pregunto

Sabes tú deberías saber mi secreto – dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a su oído y le susurre: Lo que es que yo soy una chica

Pero como? – dijo muy confundida Hikari

Es verdad, mira vamos para allá – dije llevándola a la parte trasera del instituto

* * *

><p>Al igual cuando le dije a las chicas, me quite mi faja y le conté la historia de mi familia.<p>

Como te pueden hacer esto – dijo Hikari un poco triste

Es muy difícil ser alguien que no eres – dije

Y dime, quien te gusta? – me pregunto

Me gusta Shun – le dije sonriendo

Harían muy linda pareja – dijo Hikari también sonriendo

Gracias – dije

Falta poco para el baile, iras? – me pregunto

Creo que si, pero no se como, si ir como Alice o como Kei – dije

Si es una decisión muy difícil, pero encontraremos la forma – dijo – creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí pues poco tocaran el timbre para entrar a clases

Si tienes razón – dije – vamos

* * *

><p>Cuando íbamos caminado hacia la entrada del instituto, vimos a Shun y a Fabia?, pero que esta pasando, están conversando y Fabia lo esta abrazando?<p>

Alice? Estas bien – me pregunto Hikari

Si, si no pasa nada – dije

En eso siento que Fabia me observa y se acerca más a Shun

No aguanto más – dije mientras lloraba y corría a la vez, no quería seguir viendo la escena, me dolía el pecho. Me senté debajo de un árbol, y al rato, Hikari llega

Alice, no te rindas – dijo animándome la pelinegra

Pero como, si ella puede estar de lo mas bien con el y yo no puedo – dije llorando

Pero tu eres mucho mas bonita que ella – dijo – y yo se que si tu te mostraras como una chica, el se enamoraría de ti

Eso crees? – dije

Pues si, sabes hoy saldremos las 2, e iremos a ver el partido – dijo Hikari

Que partido? – pregunte

Es que los chicos de nuestro salones, harán un partido de futbol y Shun estará ahí – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Gracias Hikari – dije abrazándola

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n<strong>

**Alice: me encanto n**

**Konan: Me alegra**

**Kisa-chan: Nee-chan, cuando subirás el próximo cap?**

**Konan: mmm… no lo se …cuando tenga tiempo**

**Fabia: Por que siempre soy la mala?**

**Konan: Por que me caes mal**

**Kisa-chan: Cualquier reviews es bienvenido, y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, Matta nee**

**Joe: Que tierna es**

**Konan: Lo se, es igual a mi**

**Joe: …**

**Konan: ¬¬**

**Joe: X.X**


End file.
